


FOTOGRAFIA

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Photographs, Starker, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Una foto. Deseos mutuos.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	FOTOGRAFIA

Peter vio aquella foto y comenzó como cada noche o bien, como en cada momento que tenía libre.

De inmediato liberó su erección, sacó su suave falo y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano afanosamente. Tuvo que escupirse en la palma varias veces para poder sentir aquella comodidad y humedad que para él y sus propósitos, era la adecuada.

Miró aquella foto que su mano izquierda sostenía y se concentró en las sensaciones que aquella sonrisa le causaba. Miró la forma bien definida de su barba, lo varonil de esa quijada y lo fiero de aquellos ojos cafés. Aquellas pestañas espesas y esas cejas que enmarcaban bien esa profunda mirada. Volvió a concentrarse en los labios, maduros, largos, expertos.

Se levantó torpemente la camisa para querer tocar su pecho mientras sostenía con sus dientes aquella fotografía y nuevamente, volvió a tomarla entre sus dedos. Su mano temblaba, su cuerpo igual. No podía contenerse, no quería. La respiración agitada, su mente fantaseando, ida, lejos de todo lo que acontecía cerca de él. Sólo estaban su cuerpo y aquella foto, sus deseos y nada más.

Gimió mordiéndose el labio. No quería dejar de ver aquella foto, no quería dejar de mirarla porque era lo único que tenía de él. Sintió la urgencia en su joven y virginal cuerpo, correr con ansias, desbocarse hasta que, al fin, ese espasmo le tomó desprevenido y sólo se dejó llevar al sentir su húmeda calidez sobre su mano y en su vientre, mojándolo.

Precoz, inocente. Inexperto.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a acomodarse el pijama. Peter suspiró mientras colocaba aquella fotografía sobre su mesa de noche y recordaba las palabras de su mentor, horas antes, cuando lo había ido a dejar a su casa.

“Ni siquiera sé para qué me pediste otra foto, pero por favor, úsala bien. Me imagino que después pedirás otra y créeme cuando te digo que no me importa que uso le vayas a dar. No sé si me hagas voodoo, o brujería o lo que sea. No tengo prejuicio ni problema con eso, pero… bueno, nos vemos diario, pero cómo tú quieras”.

Peter suspiró mientras se limpiaba torpemente los rastros de su simiente en la ropa y trataba de contener su agitada respiración. La somnolencia y el placer otra vez, habían hecho presa de él mientras pensaba en cómo ganarse el corazón o por lo menos, la atención de aquel playboy millonario que tenía al mundo de rodillas, hasta a él. Sonrió sabiendo que esa última frase la había escuchado bien, que quizá había una esperanza de al fin, caminar de buen agrado al cadalso.

“¿Qué es todo lo que haríamos si un día decidimos ir más allá, eh, Peter? Descansa, cuídate”.

Sonrió mientras se disponía a dormir plácidamente, cortesía de sus fantasías eróticas con aquel hombre que era su mentor en muchas cosas. Pero lo que Peter no sabía era que había un hombre espiándolo a través de una cámara que alevosamente había colocado en su habitación cuando había ido a reclutarlo para una misión especial; y que obviamente, había observado cada una de esas ocasiones, que las había grabado para su propio deleite.

Peter no sabía que Tony se masturbaba pensando en él apenas su inteligencia artificial le notificaba lo que Peter estaba haciendo, que los dos alcanzaban su clímax casi de forma simultánea aun estando lejos el uno del otro.

Que lo que ambos sentían y deseaban, era exactamente lo mismo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos lo dijera y el otro aceptara. Que estaban a nada de que aquella primera vez se diera, pero por lo mientras ambos debían conformarse con lo que tenían.

Uno, con la fotografía. El otro, con los videos hasta que al fin se encontraran y sus cuerpos hicieran todo el trabajo de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, a sus anhelos y dejarse llevar por el placer que eso seguramente traería como consecuencia.

FIN.


End file.
